


撬锁，开门

by hydrviolence



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 简介：褴褛飞旋里，哈里和房间和金的房间之间，有一道门。我一直对这门很在意。假设，第二天晚上，醉酒的哈里撬开门锁溜进金的房间……警告：标Explicit【不是】因为哈里对金做了什么事，实际上这篇文连个肉渣都不会有。标Explicit是因为【涉及自杀（没有真的自杀成功）】，恐怕还不少。如果担心自己的心理健康，请不要阅读。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

“手表背叛了我。”  
褴褛飞旋前的广场上，路灯的黄色光线之下，哈里·杜博阿——这个名字他今天下午才从工会主席艾弗拉特·克莱尔口中知晓，重新套上真名的感受与穿新衣类似：紧绷、不适、处处痒痒还不方便挠——坐在木板破败的长凳上，手握酒瓶，如此想道：背叛。  
他冲眼前的手表眯了眯眼睛，又眯了眯眼睛……不，还是不要再眯眼，手表距眼睛太近，再眯要对眼。他将小臂向外摆，让手表与脸的距离更利于眼部健康，抬起右手，用食指指尖敲了敲表盘——这是威胁。不仅背叛，手表还辜负了他，欺骗了他。  
十点钟，他与金·曷城警督道晚安，回房间休息。十点过五分，他从自己那屋溜出来。晚上的时间时还是属于你自己的，这可是曷城警督说的。那他必然必须全面利用夜晚时间，狠狠处理“个人事务”，好让他在白日里被阻塞的“生活之道”大行其道。弗利多杂货店架子上的酒馋他一天，也等待他一天。从旅店房间出来，下楼，出门，步行到弗利多，大概花费五分钟。打个富裕，算十分钟，达到弗利多是十点十五分。他没干什么，也许在海军准将红朗姆和高度比尔森啤酒之间犹豫过片刻，心灵发出“全都要”的尖叫醒聩震聋，理智告诉他选择一瓶红朗姆即可，而想象金转开视线时流露出不易察觉的一丝失望让他开口说：“要一瓶比尔森，”犹豫一下，他跟自己妥协，“再来一瓶，两瓶比尔森。”之后就把酒放进塑料袋走出杂货铺。  
哦，对了，他还顺手牵羊一件雨衣。看店的女孩低头找零钱时，他把雨衣顺过来塞进自己拎着的塑料袋。怎么了，有什么问题吗？那件可爱的明黄色塑料雨衣躺在柜台上抬眼望着他——虽然雨衣实际上没有眼睛，但意思你是明白的，当一件雨衣饱含渴望注视着你，央求你将它带离这间陈腐无聊的商店，你怎能不为所动？当然要拯救它啦！至于付钱……如果出钱的话，那就不是“收养”，而是“购买”。哈里只是想收养这只可爱的雨衣，接纳它，照料它，将它留在身边，也接受它因感激提供的庇护，他可绝对不想参与什么邪恶的“雨衣贩卖”活动。   
无论如何，从弗利多杂货店出来最晚不过十点半。他拎着塑料袋，溜达到广场破败的长凳边，一屁股坐下来，不去理会木板吱嘎作响，从塑料袋里掏出比尔森。等等，如何开瓶？摸摸口袋。警督的手帕？不，这个不行，他把手帕塞进口袋最深处，用打火机开了酒瓶盖。喝酒，浸入个人时间。  
他当真没干什么！什么也没做，只是坐在那里，呆着，喝酒，甚至没想什么，连脑子都没用过。结果，当他想起关注一下手表，表盘上的指针已经跳到午夜一点钟。敢情，表盘上这三位稳定的马拉松选手是突然打算来个短跑冲刺？还是学会跨栏，将一天中剩下的一小时直接跳过，一脚迈入下一天？  
两个小时，没了！  
他明明什么都没做，只是静坐十分钟，舒舒服服喝口酒。时间是不知不觉漏掉的水，低头一看，浴缸空了，他坐在空空之中，发现全身发冷。  
纠正，他坐在木板松动的长凳上。  
肯定是手表的问题，嘀嗒作响的混账东西捉弄他。好大的胆子，手表你个叛徒！  
“不是手表。”一个声音在他脑子里说。哈里分不清它是那窝家伙里的哪一个，他脑子里有很多声音，一大窝。  
“嗯？”他哼了一声。  
“是时间。”声音说，“时间背叛了你。整个世界背叛了你。”  
“不。”另一个更沉稳冷静的声音插进来，“时间的流逝从未改变，世界的运转与你无关。是酒干扰了你对时间的感知。酒精背叛了你。”  
哈里举起手中的酒瓶——空得像个笑话。另一个酒瓶立在他脚边，也是空的。胡扯，他想，比尔森什么都不是，一些尿水，不含几滴酒精，不可能对我的感知能力、判断能力和平衡能力造成任何影响。  
“酒精绝不会背叛你！”环着他脖子领带尖声高叫，它丝质的布料反射路灯光线，上面繁复的花纹让人眼睛疼痛。  
对，永远忠诚的只有酒精，哈里思谋着，他要做什么来着？  
再去买瓶酒！  
“你需要更多酒精！更多，更多！”领带尖叫。  
半夜一点，弗利多杂货店已经关门。所有商店都关门了，不知道褴褛飞旋在夜里会不会锁门。也许，他该回房间？  
哈里把身子后仰，靠向长凳靠背，仰头看天空。  
没有下雨，没有降雪，也没有乌云壅塞。天是雨水洗过、云雪擦净的。今晚月色真美，他想，适合去死。  
 _我爱你就像爱坟墓一样。_ 这句话是放错位置的笔记卡片，插入他脑中。 _这地方是个坟墓。我们会把它刷成红色。_ 他想起岬岸公寓阳台上女孩的话。 _一股巨大的激流，将会在埃斯佩兰斯路倾泻而下……在每一个新的转折点冲出几具尸体，那有什么值得大惊小怪的呢？_  
他在想什么？  
就是这个时候！此时此刻，春天还没到的三月这一天，半夜里的一点半。灯关了，街空了，他和长凳、没有酒的瓶子，月光照着。自杀的好时候。  
如果现在爆头，明天早晨，初升太阳的光将会是裹尸布，铺盖住他瘫软在长凳上的尸体——脚边放着空酒瓶，背靠着长凳靠背，保持仰望的姿态，脖子往后扬着，连着半拉化作一团血肉、挂着毛发的脑袋。他的脑袋会碎裂像个西瓜，也许有一半——一多半或者一少半——能勉勉强强跟脖子搭上关系，剩下的就碎地上了。毛发、皮肉、骨头渣、脑浆，还有血，一滩。明天早晨，人们会看到，他想象路过的人驻足，马丁内斯的每个居民都会知道广场的长凳上有一具尸体，就像马丁内斯的每个居民都知道旅馆后院的树上挂着一具尸体。 _所有人都愿意观看死亡_ ，是吗？不是吗？  
他想象从碎烂头部流出的血沿着路流动。 _街道会再一次布满鲜红_ ，就是这样？骷髅头辛迪，那个女孩，会吹个口哨，朗声大笑：“瞧啊，条子为艺术献身了。”  
金·曷城警督该后悔了，他该会想：早知如此，真不该当掉轮圈。那是个亮闪闪的超棒轮圈啊，为这么个废物，失去了。也许，警督可以把轮圈赎回来？不，哈里想，不会的，金不会去赎，也不会在他死后为失去轮圈惋惜不已。金不是那样的人。金会站在围观的人群里，透过他的圆眼镜看着你，有一点悲伤。  
是的，一点悲伤，就一点，是柠檬水勾兑的淡酒，寡淡、酸苦、有一点涩的味道。对哈里来讲太寡、太淡，懒得去尝，他想饮下的是香气直冲鼻孔、酒劲儿直顶天灵盖的浓酒，是让口腔麻木、食道灼痛、把肚子烧出个洞的烈酒，酒精会顺着血管流至全身，毒害所有器官、占据每一个细胞，那种酒……那种的悲伤，悲恸，悲痛，他想喝下去……喝啊，他想着，喝啊，不断地灌下去，他只想……  
他呆滞地直视前方，对夜色中停泊的卡车视而不见，看到异域里有海报被地铁掀起的热风吹得呼啦啦拍打墙壁，上面印着： _“做个男子汉——动手吧！_ ”  
把枪口送进嘴里，手指压着扳机。他想象口中的枪管，只要 _动动手指_ ……  
“理应如此，正是时候。”脑子里的轻声絮语。他伸手拔枪，发现……手里空空。  
是啊，枪不在，他没有枪了。哈里把酒瓶颈往嘴里塞，直到瓶口抵住喉咙。口水从嘴角流出，顺着酒瓶往下流。周围很安静，没人路过，没人从窗口探头，没人看到，也没有动物，没有野猫或老鼠，什么也没有。空气流动，树叶沙沙作响，灯光稳稳照着，那么空。只有他。  
“砰。”他假装枪声，因为嘴里塞着酒瓶，声音低又含混，口水弄得更含混。手指扣动扳机，可惜，酒瓶没有扳机，只是弯弯食指，搅动了空气。  
蠢透了，不过也够了。哈里把酒瓶颈部从嘴里吐出来，用手背擦了擦口水。到处都是口水。怎么这么多口水？他想起口袋里警督的手帕，可一点不想用，还是用上了袖子，尽量抹掉脸和胡子上的口水。自杀要趁早，他在半醉中庄重总结，不然枪都没了。   
“你可以用我。”领带建议。  
“不是我嫌弃你，但你低头打量一下自己……”哈里低头看领带，意兴阑珊，一波自杀的兴头过去，现在他心里没劲，身上发冷，觉得体内空洞、疲软。  
“领带没有眼睛也没有头。”  
“那你就自己感受一下自己的长度。”  
“怎么？”领带不松口，虽然它并不是真的有“口”。  
“你太短，太细，环不住树枝。”哈里站起身，把空瓶子捡进塑料袋，往褴褛飞旋走，想回房间。  
“我比你想象的强大。”  
“我不想摸黑爬树，不想手忙脚乱地把你往树枝上系。”哈里上楼，打开房门，回手关门，锁好。  
“可以在房间里做。”  
“哪里？电扇吗？”不知为什么，他感觉这段对话曾经出现过。似曾相识。扔下塑料袋，拖着脚进入浴室，哈里捧起水来洗一把脸，“如果电扇撑不住，经理会向我索取电扇掉落的赔偿费，而曷城警督再没有一个轮圈可送去当铺。”他看着镜子里自己的脸，想到金。金对这张脸怎么想？  
“门把手。”领带言简意赅。  
“卫生间的门在地上躺着呢。”  
“其他门把手。”  
哈里扫了一眼洗手池旁边的门把手。它所属的门通向隔壁房间——金住的房间。“谢了。用领带吊死在卫生间的门把手上，会让我看起来像个性窒息玩脱了的蠢货。”其实，也没什么不好，只是……他正想象金走进卫生间看到他挂在门把手上的尸体。  
“那我们玩性窒息吧！”领带又来精神了，再一次，它没有不精神的时候。  
“我不确定自己是否好这口。”哈里看着门，无缘无故想起穿紫色衬衣的抽烟男人。是什么让抽烟的男人如此与众不同？因为他的微笑？他有微笑过吗？因为环绕着他的神秘感？因为他善于倾听？抽烟的男人善于倾听吗？或者原因在他自己，他在抽烟的男人面前格外爱说话？  
不，他在金面前话更多。金也就是听着。  
又或者，抽烟男人的与众不同之处在于身上的气味？  
那个男人身上除了隐约的烟草味，还有一种难以描述的香气。异域情调，应该这么说吧，哈里过去从未闻到过那种气味，清新里带着一丝甜，很奇怪……纠正，是奇妙。不过，话说回来，哈里想到问题：金是什么味道？他似乎从没注意过金身上的气味。按理说，人习惯于自身的气味，遇到其他人，陌生的气味钻进鼻孔，嗅到陌生的气味时，总会稍微注意一下。但是……金，似乎没有气味，或者气味非常平凡。他想象金是肥皂、纸笔和整洁汽車的气味。  
思绪又转回抽烟的男人身上，此人他抽烟的模样确实优雅，哈里点头承认，不过他更喜欢金抽烟的样子。用打火机点烟的时候，金用手挡着风，拢住火焰，他不再令哈里想到像粗糙、揉皱的纸，而是空中暖和的灯笼，或是琥珀。没错，琥珀，那种颜色，不会像钻石坚硬，反而柔润地聚起蜜色阳光。  
“琥珀会抓住小虫子。”脑内某个声音说。  
“什么？”哈里皱眉。  
“比如，苍蝇。想想你和苍蝇的共同之处。”  
“舔桌子上的残酒？我可没复眼。”  
“想想苍蝇肚子，看看你自己。”  
哈里低头看自己的肚子，努力缩了缩肚皮。  
“苍蝇有体毛。你……”  
“我这是胡子！”  
“没有体毛？”  
“好吧。”哈里眼前出现画面：琥珀，里面有一只苍蝇。苍蝇长着他的脸，留着他的胡子，冲着他咧嘴一笑，正是固定在他脸上的招牌笑容。哈里打了个寒战，狠狠摇了摇脑袋。不不不，他绝不要再看到这个，赶紧返回安全的思路行驶，刚才他在思考的是什么？  
对了，抽烟男人的不平凡之处。  
紫色的绸子衬衫，没有系纽扣。哈里回忆着抽烟男人的装束，非常……难以描述。此人的特别之处难道在于穿衬衣不系纽扣？  
哈里低头看胸口，他自己穿衬衣也没系纽扣。但他就……当然，他自有自己的不同凡响之处，可他敞着怀产生的“风韵”与抽烟的男人完全不同。应该再找一个对比对象，比如……哈里的思想之车自然而然又拐向金。曷城警督系纽扣吗？他回忆金的穿着打扮。橙色的飞行员夹克，是敞着的，里面……没纽扣。金穿的不是衬衣。  
“哈！”脑子的犄角旮旯里，传出恍然大悟的声音，“这就是原因！”  
“原因？什么原因？”  
“警督不会自己跟自己说话的原因。”  
“此话怎讲？”  
“他没有穿衬衣，不用系领带。没有领带，领带就不会插话，于是，他没法自己跟自己说话。”  
“嗯……”哈里觉得……很有道理，“既然如此，”他得出结论，“我们应该送曷城警督一条领带，帮他学会跟自己说话。”  
“对。”  
问题又来了，领带系在哪儿？哈里回想金穿在夹克下面的衣服，一片白色，一面城墙。这就麻烦了。你没法办，对付城墙只能用攻城锤。  
“攻城锤锤的是城门。”脑子里另一个声音提醒。  
“哦！对啊！”哈里注视通往隔壁房间的门，突然领悟它与金所穿衣物的共同之处。长方形的白色块。敞开的夹克也让中间露出的衣服构成一个白的的长方形。  
成了，打开这扇门就可以，哈里在心中总结。他俯身观察，发现门锁是最简单、原始的款式，小学女生用发卡就能捅开。  
那还等什么？  
开撬吧。他从口袋里掏出两个别针。这两天他满世界捡东西，现在派上用场了。  
试了三次才终于找准位置将别针插进锁孔，哈里今晚——准确讲是从昨晚到今天凌晨——第一次意识到自己可能醉得不轻。也许他低估了比尔森，这玩意儿没那么清汤寡水。不，他才不会被两瓶马尿干翻放倒。为了在比尔森尿水面前证明自己，他也要撬开这道锁！这事没完的，明白吗？他不会放弃，直到锁被撬开……  
“拿别针插锁眼，原来你好这口。”领带兴致勃勃地观看撬锁。  
哈里没搭茬，把自己剩下的一点“清醒”灌注到双手和门锁上。  
几乎轻不可闻的咔哒一声，门锁开了。  
耶！哈里攥紧拳头，在心中发出胜利的欢呼。在对抗比尔森啤酒的残暴斗争中，哈里·杜博阿于一番拼搏后终究获胜！他制服了比尔森啤酒！了不起，了不起，让我们为哈里喝彩！  
“现在呢？”领带的声音圆滑又狡猾。  
“嗯，既然锁开了……进去看看曷城警督的房间？”  
“我就知道。”领带像它身上的花纹一样狡猾。  
哈里挺胸，深吸一口气，抬手推动两个房间之间的门板。  
门悄无声息地向金的房间打开，白色的门板慢慢晃入黑暗，卫生间的灯光将金的房间照亮出近于梯形的一片。那是很小的房间，从间隔的门口到对面墙壁都得到了光线，而金的床就在门边。  
金侧身躺着，脸朝着床外，被子盖到脖子，睡得非常老实。他的眼镜规规矩矩摆在床边的桌子上，镜片反射着从打开的门里来的光。  
哈里放轻脚步，来到金床边，靠近他的地方。  
没有戴眼镜、闭着眼睛的脸显得陌生，有点奇怪。这是金吗？金是这样子的吗？  
哈里拿起桌上的眼镜，又轻轻放下。不需要眼镜，他拿眼镜干什么？睡着的当然是金，不然能是谁。这就是金的样子。  
他听着金的呼吸声，是睡着的呼吸，沉而缓。金似乎在做什么梦，眉心微微皱起，嘴唇抿了一下。  
哈里心里涌起一股冲动，一股温热的潮流，他想要将食指的指背压在金的嘴唇上。  
肯定不错，食指的指背，他想，嘴唇。完全没有意识到自己连醉带困，已经没法正常思考，反而认为所有想法都条理清楚、有理有据。  
“你个蠢货想干嘛？”领带这时候帮了他一把。  
“这是一种……”哈里眨了眨眼，“表现友情的……仪式。”没错，正是如此。  
“不，其实不是。”脑中一个声音反对。  
另一个声音叫嚣：“管他呢！”  
“食指的指背？你只能想到食指指背？！”领带质问。  
“那块皮肤比较柔软、光滑，”哈里体会到思考的重要性，“而且食指比中指、无名指更灵活。”他又补充，“小拇指太小了。”  
“你的嘴呢？”  
哈里动了动嘴，张开又闭上，那套负责进食、说话的机械似乎没有什么问题。“嘴怎么了？”  
领带叹了口气。“你面对洒出来的酒，是怎么做的？”  
“舔。”  
“这不就对了。舔啊！”  
舔吗？似乎有哪里不对，哈里近于崩溃的脑子又想不出不对的地方。他低头看着金，因为把所有心力用在思考舔的问题上，没有注意到金的呼吸已经变得急促。  
他似乎是需要……必须做什么。但是，他想做的事情是舔吗？还是食指的指背？  
好吧，先选舔。  
现在的问题是：  
1）舔。  
2）不舔。  
3）舔，但只舔一点点。  
选哪个呢？  
这是一个问题，舔还是不舔，就像生存还是毁灭，是一个非常严肃的问题。  
“后果后果后果后果后果……”有个声音在他脑海最深处喃喃自语。  
“后果？”  
“对啊，老兄，想想你舔了警督会有什么后果。”  
烂醉且困爆的想象力提供如下解答：会被关进十字路口旁的铁栏杆笼子里，像动物园畜生一样供人观赏。而且，与坤诺拿石头投掷尸体相仿，他将会抓起自己的粪便，透过铁栅栏间的空隙掷向笼外的活尸。  
哈里打了个寒颤。使他发抖的词语不是“笼子”或“粪便”，而是“坤诺”。如果变成这孩子的样儿……算了吧。  
“我谨慎考虑一番，”哈里将选择结果告知领带，“决定还是不要舔了。”  
“不舔吗？”领带似乎非常想让他选1）。  
“嗯，要么做个折衷……吻一下怎么样？”哈里妥协。  
“好吧。”  
他俯下身，准备完成……他的选择。却发现金动了动嘴唇，似乎在说梦话。  
这是什么情况？哈里把耳朵凑近金的嘴唇，仔细听。  
“停……”金在梦里对人说，“停下……”下一个词是，“……哈里。”  
他的名字？！哈里猛地直起身，往后缩半步。这么一惊，他终于酒醒。  
好吧，没有完全醒……不过，至少清醒到能够意识到，半夜撬锁溜进搭档卧室实在……不算光明正大，而且很难解释，无法向人提供可能被接受的动机。  
哈里拔腿往回跑，两步进入自家卫生间，回手拉上门，心急加用力过猛，门关上时发出“啪”的一声。  
希望别……哈里还没把“吵醒金”仨字在脑子里想出来，就隔着门听到金大叫：“不！”  
完了，完了，金被吵醒了。接下来会发生什么？哈里拉着门把手，耳朵贴着门板听。  
他能听到金急促地呼吸，几乎像是哭泣。  
怎么了？  
金的呼吸慢慢平复。接下来几分钟没有声音。然后，他听到金推开屋门——房间正门的声音。  
理性判断：曷城警督走出自己的房间，接下来，他将敲响哈里房门，找他谈谈。  
哈里冲出卫生间，扑上沙发，软着陆，闭上眼——装作自己一直老老实实瘫在沙发上烂醉如泥。  
他准备好了！现在，金随时可以敲门。  
金来谈什么？  
最合理的推测：为什么要在半夜撬开门锁闯入他人卧室。  
哈里完完全全绝对不想谈这个。见鬼，他总不能说自己这样做是为了战胜比尔森啤酒。连他自己都不信这鬼话！见鬼，他当然能这么说，他还能脸不红心不跳地说鬼话。可金是否相信他，就是另一回事了。  
也许金一直睡着，不知道他站在那里，只是最后被关门声吵醒，哈里想到。如果是这种情况，金就根本不知道他撬锁的事。如果是这样……金又为什么要在半夜找他？  
敲门声迟迟没有响起。  
难道……金出门不是为了找我？哈里觉得困惑，金为什么要出门，他要去哪里……？  
他没能将分析思考进行下去，哈里趴在沙发上，因为醉和困，因为沙发的柔软，陷入睡眠。


	2. Chapter 2

他们在褴褛飞旋门前，挡在哈迪兄弟与身穿盔甲的雇佣兵之间。  
金·曷城感到瞬间的恍惚，有某种奇怪的错位感——某段时间丢失或世界按下快进键，他忘掉了什么重要的事，无论如何回想不出来，记忆和产生记忆的时间一起，不再存在。于此同时，眼前的一切又似曾相识，他觉得自己曾经走入这从未见过的场景，将同一场战斗体尝无数次。  
他闭上眼睛，吸一口气，凝神让自己冷静，感知手中的枪，睁开眼睛。哈里就在他身后，没有枪，空着双手，正试着劝服雇佣兵：“ _听我说！不是他们做的！_ ”  
这没有用，金·曷城想，他们必须推出一名凶手交给雇佣兵，才有可能终止冲突。但是，冲突升级为什么这样迅速？他还没有注意到……完全没有注意到迹象，就……  
一名雇佣兵大声问：“ _是吗？那是谁？_ ”  
眼下无法立刻找出真凶。金握紧枪。他们只调查了两天，线索没有追寻、分析，一切尚未明晰。金思考该如何行动。  
他听见身后的人回答：“ _是我。_ ”  
哈里？他扭头，看到哈里指着自己胸口。“ _不，等等！_ ”金叫起来，不可能是哈里，他转向雇佣兵，脱口而出，“不是他。”  
当真不是哈里做的？为什么要相信他？你们见面不过两天，你了解他？金问自己，又自己回答：是的，不过两天，我不了解他。但他可以信任，我知道不是他干的。我知道。可是，哈里为什么要说是自己杀了吊人？  
“ _那就来吧。_ ”哈里的声音在邀请，“ _杀了我。我想死。_ ”  
“ _什么？_ ”金扭头望向哈里。这个人将空着的双手摊开，等待枪击。来不及思考，金只明白子弹会从哪里射过来，他朝雇佣兵的位置举枪。  
雇佣兵原先所在的位置，没有雇佣兵。金向右边扫了一眼，另外两个雇佣兵也凭空消失。白色浓雾正从墙根涌出，在空气中扩散。  
金转过身。身后不但没有雇佣兵，连哈迪兄弟们也失踪，凭空消失，留下空空的场地，雾气弥漫。  
“这……”所幸哈里还在，金问他，“发生了什么？”  
“你觉得发生了什么，金？”哈里笑着反问。  
金转头查看四周，距他不过几步的褴褛飞旋已经淹没进浓雾里，看不到。天空暗下来，显出铁黑的颜色，雾中某处街灯亮了。可他记得，刚才还是晴朗的上午。现在，天就要黑了，雾围着他们打转。  
“天黑了。”他回答哈里。  
哈里没有出声，沉默着把手举到面前，舔了舔手中握着的手枪枪管。  
“你找到枪了？”问题刚出口，金注意到自己出了错，那把枪不是哈里的维利耶9MM，而是基耶尔A9止战者。他低头看自己的双手，手里空着，刚才他还握着枪，现在手里空着。他把手探向枪套，那里也是空的。他的枪，没有了。  
“那是我的枪？”他抬头看着哈里。  
“这是你的枪。”哈里仍然在笑，他一贯的笑容——一半是嘲讽，一半是痛苦。是“笑”将自己铸造在哈里脸上，金从没见过有一种笑脸像它这样，让人担心自己会被“笑”的边角硌伤。  
“把枪还给我。”  
“不。”哈里又舔了一下枪管。  
“别这样，不卫生。”  
“你担心的只是卫生问题？”  
不……金想，没说出声，决定换一种策略。“你刚才说，吊人是你杀的？”  
“我说了。”  
“是你吗？”  
“你认为是我做的吗？”  
“你让雇佣兵杀死你，又是什么意思？”  
“就是它的意思。”  
金看着哈里。他该说什么？他想，应该怎么回应？  
哈里看着他的眼睛，慢慢抬起握枪的手，用枪口抵住太阳穴，手指压在扳机上。那根手指随时可能用上力，压下去。  
“停……”金开口，“停下，哈里。”  
“你知道我讨厌哈里·杜博阿这个名字。”  
“我们以后可以研究一下改名问题，但先解决这个案子。”金说。  
“哦，这就是你的策略。让我专注于案件，这样我就会感到责任在肩、感到自己对某些事和人还很重要；让我把心力放在侦察上，没有剩余力气去自杀；让我投进谜题，忘掉自己和世界，顺便忘掉自恨、自怜和自我攻击。是这样吗？”哈里用枪口敲了敲太阳穴。  
金沉默片刻。“案件需要处理。”  
“一支蓝色的勿忘我？爱、怜悯、自律？没有枪又有什么用处。你是个伪善的懦夫。”  
金试着调整呼吸。“是的。你不是第一个这样说的。”  
“看看你自己，看看你的眼睛，那是梦游人的眼睛。小孩子，你还是个小孩子……做梦的小孩子，穿着小夹克，拿着玩具枪，做着梦，伴着轰鸣的迪斯科音乐，在旋转灯光照耀的城市里，在最黑的街道上跑，做梦当一个英雄、一个拯救者。该怎么区分梦的世界和真的世界，你怎么知道自己的行动并不仅仅是梦游？”  
“梦里不会觉得疼。”  
“我只是想醒过来。”眼泪从哈里脸上流下来，他在笑，又哭着。  
“可以有其他办法。”  
“你不明白，一点不明白。”哈里摇头，“没有人能拯救任何人。你会被这个世界撕碎，就像你的父母被这个世界撕碎，不过别担心，所有你爱的人都会被这个世界撕碎。”话说完，他没有给金留反应时间，把枪口塞进嘴里，扣动扳机。  
啪！  
“不！”金大叫出声。他迟了一步，这个“不”不是试图阻止，是拒绝接受，他喘不过气来。

金·曷城醒过来，猛地坐起身，胳膊支着床板大口喘息。  
等呼吸恢复正常，他在床边坐下，回想噩梦。他应该是知道的，哈里联系41分局时情绪崩溃、阅读工作手册时当场昏倒，与证人交谈时甚至说自己真该自杀……怎么可能感觉不到，只是原先不知道自己知道。哈里现在……他把视线投向房间之间的隔墙，刚刚放松的精神又紧张起来。  
会不会……在今晚？他想，不，千万不要。  
金·曷城起身，以最快的速度穿好衣服，推门出去。他需要查看一下哈里是否还活着。抬起手准备敲门，金脑中出现哈里自杀身亡的画面，但恐慌立刻被自嘲取代。  
这是在想什么？这是要做什么？他没有敲门，收回拳头，垂下胳膊，站在门口。半夜三更狂擂搭档房门，仅仅因为他做了一个噩梦？理智地推测一下，现在哈里最可能在做什么？喝过酒，或者没喝过酒，躺在沙发上，睡得正香，这才是哈里的状态，没有自杀也没有受伤死亡。哈里被他敲门吵醒，一被打扰休息，二可能过后失眠睡不着。他没理由因为自己做噩梦就不让搭档休息。  
哈里有自杀倾向不等于哈里此时此刻正在房间里自杀，没必要过分担心，何况哈里手中没有枪，自杀也不是那么便捷。  
金往回走，回到自己的房间，检查自己的配枪，还在原处。以后他得注意一些，看好配枪。想到哈里当掉枪的事，他没有谴责的心，只觉得还好哈里这样做了。仔细想想，那个哈里，当掉枪的那个，至少在当掉枪的时刻，是想要活下去的，他想救自己。  
金·曷城看这隔墙，还是有一点不安。不过没有关系，他当然能跟这一点不安相处，不至于大惊小怪地半夜折腾搭档。

第二天早晨，金·曷城在褴褛飞旋一楼吧台等待哈里·杜博阿，算计着如果这家伙过十分钟再不出现，就跟老板要备用钥匙上楼开门。希望没事，他有一点焦虑地用脚轻拍地面。  
哈里顺着楼梯下来了。  
焦虑消失，金放松下来，庆幸自己昨晚没有敲门。“早上好。”他跟哈里打招呼。  
“好啊。”哈里从口袋里掏出一团东西——是一卷东西，深色，没有花纹，泛着绸子的光泽，递给金。  
“这是什么？”金低头看这团不知名的东西。  
“领带，你需要条领带。”哈里冲着金咧嘴一笑。经过酒精一夜浸泡，他昨晚的无数想法被腐蚀到只剩一条——应该送给金一条领带，教他学会自己跟自己聊天。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 感性派（Sensitive）剧情里，哈里有明显的自杀气息/倾向（或者只有我打出来感觉是这样？）
> 
> 在席勒（Siileng）的地摊儿那里，席勒会推荐一副新款墨镜。  
> 哈里试戴，感觉墨镜箍紧了鼻子，蹭到了眉毛，但能完美遮住眼睛。  
> 接下来，金会尝试阻止购买。出现这样的文字：  
> “不，”警督轻轻从你脸上取下墨镜，让你重获自由，“你绝对不能买这个。”  
> 这个墨镜，是自杀墨镜（Shades of Self-Destruction）……
> 
> 假设(?)哈里和金之间有一道上锁的门，哈里会撬锁，金连敲门都担心打扰，不过，最后金还是拿到钥匙开了门。  
> 
> 
> （里面塞了来自其他书影音的文字，标了斜体）


End file.
